


Cold Mornings

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Years after returning to Earth, Shiro finds his mornings are quite enjoyable.





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my buddy Ashe but then also Shiro just in general deserves good things so it was only natural for me to write this.

Shiro is wide awake the instant he hears his bedroom door squeaking open. It’s not too strange. He’d always been a light sleeper. But he doesn’t open his eyes. He knows exactly who’s crept into his room; the soft, almost unsure tap of nails on hardwood floor being the most telling clue. His poodle, Quentin has come to wake him up. 

It must be around 6:30 then, because that’s when they always go for their morning walk. Normally he’d already be up, or if Quentin’s coming for him, he’d just get up without a fuss but… he’s too comfortable. A cold front had rolled in overnight and the chill had seeped in through his window. Aside from his hand and cheek above the blanket, he’s delightfully warm and cozy. He’s not normally one for lazy mornings, but this one is sorely tempting him. 

Shiro listens as Quentin approaches his side of the bed. He presses his cold, wet nose to the palm of his hand, his breath warm on his fingers. He licks his wrist, whines softly, and Shiro gives in and cracks his eyes open. Quentin notices instantly and perks up, soft ears at attention, his tail wiggling. He’s so happy just seeing Shiro wake up it makes his heart ache a little with affection. 

“You sleep okay buddy?” Shiro asks, his voice thick with sleep. He glances at the clock. 6:36. Just like he thought. Quentin licks him again, his nails tapping quickly as he prances around in a little circle. Shiro scratches him behind the ear. “I hear ya. Gimme a couple minutes to get dressed and we’ll head out.” Quentin wanders off down and around the foot of the bed, crossing the room to the window. Shiro rolls onto his back and watches him shove his head under the curtains to look out the window. Again, his tail starts wagging hard and after a couple seconds Quentin makes this soft, but excited growl in the back of his throat. Probably birds, or other people already out. 

Shiro takes a deep breath, steeling himself against the cold, and tosses the blanket off. He shivers, but he rolls out of bed and pads to his closet. It was cold enough that he’d slept in sweats and even broke down and wore socks to bed, so he pulls on his sweater and a pair of sneakers and calls that good enough. By then Quentin’s forgotten all about the window and follows him closely to the front door. 

Shiro pauses, looks down at Quentin and sees he has the dog’s full attention. “Find leash?” he asks. Quentin doesn’t hesitate. He turn, jogs into the living room, and Shiro hears him leap up and grab the end of his leash off the hook in the hallway. Shiro grabs the dog’s harness where he keeps it in the front closet and by the time Quentin’s back with his leash Shiro has his coat on and his harness ready for him. He clips him in, attaches the leash and opens the front door. 

He’s met by eight inches of snow. Quentin automatically sets out, sinking into the snow up to his knees and elbows. He reaches the end of his leash, tugs gently, and looks back at Shiro as if to ask if he’s not coming. Shiro crunches into the snow and thinks, as snow clings to his socks and cold covers his toes, that he doesn’t have the heart to pull Quentin back in only long enough for him to pull his boots on. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@quiddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
